


First Hanukkah

by Elizabeth_Dicewielder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, First Hanukkah, Hanukkah, Jewish!Remus, M/M, Prompt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Dicewielder/pseuds/Elizabeth_Dicewielder
Summary: Sirius and Remus have been dating for a few months, and Remus wants Sirius to celebrate Hanukkah with him. Unfortunately, Sirius has no idea what he's doing and lost track of time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marauders Hanukkah Fest 2020





	First Hanukkah

“Hey Siri, what time is sunset?”

Siri’s automated voice rang through his bedroom. “Buscando salsa.”

For a moment Sirius was severely confused, only to remember that James had unlocked his phone yesterday and messed with his settings. Somewhere along the line, he must have made Siri speak Spanish.

Cursing James, he pushed himself up off his bed. He would get James back for this later in the week.

Sirius grabbed his phone and quickly searched what time sunset was. 4:52 PM was his answer.

He glanced at the time. 4:36.

Well, shit.

Sirius tossed his phone aside and rushed to his closet. Remus had asked him to be at his apartment a little before sunset to celebrate Hanukkah, and at this rate Sirius would barely get there by 4:50. He didn’t remember where his keys were, his hair was a mess, and he had never bothered to change out of his pajamas this morning, opting instead to spend his day off from classes and work binge-watching The Umbrella Academy for the seventh time.

As Sirius searched his closet, he realized that he should have spent his day researching Hanukkah some more. He had done some research a few days ago, but nothing really substantial, and most of it just confirmed what little he already knew. Now he was starting to understand how truly little that was, because he had no idea what to wear.

This was his first Hanukkah with Remus. Actually, this was his first holiday with Remus (unless you count Halloween, which he didn’t, mostly because the party they went to was incredibly underwhelming). And, even if he knew virtually nothing about Hanukkah, he had been really looking forward to tonight for the past week. He and Remus had only been dating for three months, but it was hard to imagine wanting to do much of anything without him.

Yet with all he knew about Remus (which still wasn’t nearly as much as he would like to), he knew very little about Judaism. So he had no idea what to wear for Hanukkah.

He checked the time again. 4:38. He did _not_ have time for this.

With nothing to go on and no time to look it up, he snatched the only suit he owned off the hanger and got dressed as fast as he could. The pants were scratchy, and honestly the vest was a bit too tight for comfort, but it would have to do. Holidays in his family had always been incredibly formal events, and it was always better to be too dressed up than too dressed down.

Sirius ran a brush through his hair as fast as he could, ignoring the pain from the tangles. Once he splashed some water on his face and grabbed the only blue tie he owned, he glanced in the mirror. He looked almost like a respectable human.

He checked the time again, relieved to find that only three more minutes had passed. Another few minutes and he found his keys, put on a pair of earrings, shoved his shoes on, and was in the car.

Somehow he managed to get to Remus’ apartment in ten minutes, with a minute to spare before sunset. He checked his hair one more time and ran to the doorstep.

Remus’ door opened, and Sirius felt the tension in his shoulders release. He hadn’t seen Remus since class on Monday, and as far as he was concerned, that was far too long. 

Remus pulled Sirius into a hug before brushing a kiss across his lips, then hugged him again. “Thank you for coming.”

Sirius’ heart practically melted. “Of course.” He squeezed Remus tighter before letting go and following him into the apartment. “Rough day?”

The door closed with a soft click and Remus shrugged. “You know how much I like physics.”

“Yeah.” 

Remus’ apartment was small, but it didn’t feel cramped. That said, he had never seen it this _bright_ either. He knew Remus had an affinity for candles, but he hadn’t realized quite how many candles Remus actually owned. Every flat surface was covered in candles, from the bookcases to the dining table, and there were even a few on the kitchen counter. All of the candles were lit, except for the three standing in the menorah.

“Isn’t the suit kind of uncomfortable?” Remus asked.

Sirius laughed and fiddled with the button on his sleeve. “A bit, yeah.”

“Do you want to borrow one of my sweaters? I think I probably have some pants that will fit you, too.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

Remus kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sure. I’ll be right back.”

Sirius watched as Remus walked into the bedroom. Remus was only wearing a brown sweater and a pair of jeans. Perhaps Sirius had overestimated how formal Hanukkah was.

Remus handed him the clothes and Sirius quickly changed in the bathroom, relieved to be out of the vest and tie. The sweater was a dark maroon that fit him perfectly, and apparently the only spare pants Remus could find were blue pajama pants with tiny snowmen all over them. Sirius grinned. He probably could have just worn his pajamas, but this outcome was far better.

Remus was grabbing a lighter when Sirius went back into the living area. The other candles flickered around him, making the tan of his hair glow if Sirius looked at the right angle.

“You ready?” Remus asked.

Sirius blinked, realizing he had been staring. “Yeah.” He wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist and rested his head on his shoulder, watching as Remus lit the candle in the center.

Remus put the lighter down and lifted the candle. “This is the shamash,” he murmured. “It’s the ‘helper’ candle to light the others.”

Sirius nodded. Remus seemed calm, but focused. His words had taken on a softer tone; a peaceful quiet had settled between them. Sirius didn’t want to break it.

Remus lit the candle closer to the center and started singing.

“ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah._ ”

Remus cleared his throat before continuing. Both candles were lit now, and he placed the shamash back into the Hanukkiah. Sirius barely noticed. He had never heard Remus sing before and he was practically entranced.

“ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v’imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz’man hazeh._ ”

Remus turned towards Sirius, pulling away slightly. “Alright, you want some latkes?”

“I don’t know what those are, but sure,” Sirius said. All of this was still a bit confusing, but also wonderful.

Remus’ eyes widened. “You’ve _never_ —okay. We’re definitely fixing that. You’re going to love them.”

“Okay.” He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, slightly nervous, now that he would be trying something Remus clearly loved so much.

“Are you—are you wearing dreidel earrings?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I got them a few days ago.”

Remus laughed and shook his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius’ heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t that they had never said that to each other before, but it had only been a few times and it always took him by surprise.

Remus cupped Sirius’ cheek and kissed him softly, before resting his forehead against Sirius’. “Happy Hanukkah.”

“Happy Hanukkah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love <3


End file.
